Lily8763cp ideas page
Ideas for the show! =Robo-Maid rampage parts 1 and 2 = When the robo-maids go crazy,the team must murder them Mr Cow2 and the magical mirrior(The Real Sthomas approved!) Mr Cow2 finds a weird mirrior that is a parrell world in which Cadence loves Mr Cow2 and Mr Cow2 gets the Cadence and unwittly traps Cadence in the mirrior world.Later Cadence escapes,This is what happens before Cadence escapes. Rookie(Trying to open door):WA? WHAT THE? (Lights flash on to show Mr Cow2)Mr Cow2:Hello Rookie...Nice day isn't it. Rookie:Mr Cow2! You stole Cadence! Mr Cow2:Correction,I got one who loved me and old cadence went poof right out of my heart. Rookie:Mr Cow2! You're SO mean,And I thought you were a NICE GUY! Mr Cow2(eyes glowing red):TAKE BACK WHAT YOU SAID!(Uses weird power to light Rookie up)Now you must DIE! Clones (Approved) After Peng Waqas makes a cloning machine,Rookie uses to get out of a dangerous fight with Mr Cow2, but only before Hone,Cadence,Jet Pack Guy, Dancing Penguin and, Mr Cow2 use it themselfs. Preview 1. Mr Cow2:(Bursting through Rookie's door)HA! I KNEW IT! Rookie:What? And why didn't you knock? Mr Cow2:I KNEW you were going to the happy go go party for their 5 YEAR OLD MASCOT! Rookie(sweating):Uh,no...thats another Rookie Mr Cow2(grabbing his phone):(Laughs)Ha ha ha! (begins to call Cadence's phone number)I'M GONNA CALL HER! Rookie:YOU WON'T DARE(Punches Mr Cow2's phone out of his hands) Mr Cow2:! Why did u.... Rookie:..I give u mi... Mr Cow2:(Holds Rookie's neck)Thats not gonna do it,(Throws Rookie to a wall) At 5:00 pm on saturday, We will fight,At the clock tower, With about 100 penguins watching.(Leaves Rookie's house)HA HA HA! This is gonna be FUN! Rookie:...Oh no. Preview 2. *Rookie(Looks both ways):Good,Peng is gone.(grabs cloning machine)Here it goes(Clones himself)...Nonthing happene... *???:HI! *Rookie(Jumps): WOAH!Oh,IT WORKED! *Rookie clone:Thats great man! *Rookie:Wanna be called....(Light blub goes over his head)Pookie? *Pookie:Sure! Pookie!!! *Rookie:I need you to fight Mr Cow2 for me while I go on a date with Cadence,Can you do that? *Pookie:Sure! *Rookie(gives Pookie a Sword):Use this ok? *Pookie:You got it! *Rookie:Great! While we hang out,(gives Pookie a fake wig,shirt and tie)Wear these ok,But when you fight Mr Cow2, put your real clothes on, ok? *Pookie(already has the clothes on):Of course! Preview 3 Pookie gets thrown into the clock tower. The crowd gasps. *Pookie(Weakly)That does it. you win. Crowd gasps *Mr Cow2:I alway knew I was stronge- ...wait a minute!You're not Rookie! Crowd gasps. *Pookie:How can you tell?There's no proof! *Mr Cow2:The real Rookie would put up a better fight than this if it was for Cadence!(Grabs Pookie)What's your name? *Pookie:My name is Pookie. Crowd gasps *Mr Cow2:There's proof!Am I right?Where's the real Rookie? *Pookie:I'll never tell! *Mr Cow2:If you don't, I'LL SNAP YOUR PUNY LITTLE- *Pookie:Okay!I get it!He's at the pizza parlor with Cadence! Mr Cow2's whole face turn bright red with rage. The crowd runs away. *Mr Cow2:WHAT! Then where did U come from. *Pookie:I don't know,I think Rookie cloned himself to mak... *Mr Cow2:Ah HA! I'll clone MYSELF to deal with YOU as I kill Rookie! HEY EVERYONE! FOLLOW ME TO THE PIZZA PARLOR! Crowd comes back and follows Mr Cow2 *Pookie:Oh no! What have I done? Pengcraft (Approved) A weird portal sends all of club penguin island to a weird,blocky world. Pengcraft preview 1. Cadence:Wow,do you really think Mr Cow2 will like a ticket to penguinworld? Alex:I don't know. Rookie(running in):GUYS! HE'S ALMOST HERE! Gary:Good,aunt arctic is almost here with the cake Mr Cow2(running in):Hey guys,what are you doing? Everyone:HAPPY BIRTHDAY MR COW2! Mr Cow2:Wow! Thanks guy,is that choclate Aunt Arctic:Yep! Your favorite! Alex:Happy birthday! I got you a ticket to penguinworld! Mr Cow2:Thanks,I think.(under his breath)I better sell this ticket for a baseball ticket. Sensei:You have to accept,what you get.Anyways,heres your favorite kind of sushi,Hot sauce. Mr Cow2:Thanks Sensei! Ferral:Hope you like my telescope! Mr Cow2:I will!(Looks in telescope)Hey,whats that? Rookie:Whats what?(Looks in telescope)Peng,Gary,is that 1 of your failed machines? Gary:Never saw it Peng Waqas:What,(Looks in telescope)What is that? (Thing comes out of purple thingy)Lolz:Uh...guys. (Thing makes a weird thing and it sucks up the penguins) Mr Cow2:STOP THAT You monster(thing turns around and grabs Mr Cow2)GAH! WORST,BIRTHDAY,EVER! Time travel havic A messup with a time machine(thanks to Rookie)sends Mr Cow2,Hone,Cadence,Dot and Rookie back in time,but maybe not THAT far back. Preview,glass view. (Mr Cow2 looks through what looks like a mirror,and sees a weirder,younger version of himself) Mr Cow2(walks in and stops to see a weird,short brown penguin):Huh?(Touches beak and mirror self copies)...(slaps flipper and mirrior self copies)Wha?(Taps belly,mirrior self copies)You know what,THATS IT(hits mirrior,mirrior self does same) Herbert?:Better look at yourself good Mr Cow2. Mr Cow2:HERBERT?(Sees Mirrior self doesnt copy,then looks back) Herbert?:It will be the last sight you'll see,before I'll end you,HA HA HA HA!!!!!!! (Mirrior Mr Cow2 runs towards the door,showing that that mirrior wasn't a mirrior)Mr Cow2:Another me? What? WAIT A SECOUND!(Mirrior self runs in the door,but for Mr Cow2,he hits the wall)Ouch! (Stands up)...Gotta find the others, The great race Peng Waqas and Gary make a dangerous track with air,land and sea tracks,they both make 10 teams of 2 race for the 500,000 dollar grand prize. Peng Waqas:And team 9 is Ferral and...(Mr Cow2 crosses his fingers)Dot! Mr Cow2;AW COME ON! Peng Waqas:these are chosen by random. Rookie(Seeing Mr Cow2 maybe being his team mate):What,you aren't going to make me team up with him...(waits for answer)right? Gary:YOUR WORKING WITH HIM! Mr Cow2 and Rookie:AW COME ON! WHY? Gary:STOP CRYING LIKE A BABY AND GO MAKE YOUR CAR! Category:Other